


way down deep where the shadows are heavy

by mysilenceknot



Series: stars are magic, life is tragic [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dom/sub Play, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9878636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysilenceknot/pseuds/mysilenceknot
Summary: The visits become more frequent and less spread apart. Part of Reverb is concerned. The larger part doesn’t give a fuck.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I decided that E2-Cisco Ramon managed to fake his death because seriously? Being that powerful and being taken down by Zoom? Unrealistic.  
> Anyways, this takes place after Dante's death in the timeline created by Flashpoint. Title comes from [Remains](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bTxx5CfeNg8) by Bastille ft. Rag N Bone Man & Skunk Anansie.

He feels Francisco enter the apartment before he hears him. Reverb hadn’t been lying when he’d told Francisco about the connection between all of their dopplegangers; even if he wasn’t trying to focus on the other versions of himself floating around the multiverse he’d become so in tune to who they all were, one entering his universe felt like a rope gently tugging at his wrist. The portal opens in the living room and Reverb walks casually out of his workshop to see what made Francisco come back to him this time.

Francisco’s eyes are red and puffy. He’s shaking slightly, a combination of grief and anger unable to be contained. Part of Reverb is surprised to see his double stand so silently outside of a scene, but he has a feeling it’s due to a lack of knowing how to phrase the frantic thoughts. Reverb speaks first.

“Is it Dante?”

Francisco blinks. His face twists from sadness to rage. “You knew? You knew and didn’t warn me?”

“I didn’t _know_ , I’ve been dealing with enough of my own troubles here to focus on what’s happening to you.”

“Oh.” Francisco’s face crumples. “Yeah.”

Reverb walks up to his double. He grabs Francisco’s wrist, palm touching the underside of the arm, and closes his eyes. He sees the accident, the agonizing hospital wait, his double’s mother wailing. He sees The Flash, then, he sees Barry apologizing and explaining and pleading. He lets go of Francisco’s wrist.

“I lost Dante to Zoom,” he says quietly. “I’m sorry.”

And this is what causes Francisco to break into sobs. Reverb pulls the crying man into his arms and they sink to the floor.

 

* * *

 

They sleep together - just sleep. Reverb pretends to still be asleep when Francisco climbs out of bed and goes back to his own Earth.

 

* * *

 

Francisco returns exactly one week later. A faster turn around than Reverb had expected, but he doesn’t mind. He doesn’t rush across town back into his house. He can’t make it obvious how excited he is for what Francisco is likely looking for. Instead he finishes his business with his band of metas before transporting back home. Once inside, he pours himself a glass of water and drinks half of it while walking into the bedroom.

As he’d suspected, Francisco is sitting on the edge of the bed, nervously fiddling with the hem of one of his hideous pop culture shirts. He looks up when Reverb enters the room. “I need it tonight,” he says. He looks stressed and sleep deprived, lines emphasizing the bags under his eyes.

“It?” Reverb asks, placing the half full glass on the dresser. “You need _it_?”

“Please.”

Reverb bites back a smile. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Yes you do,” Francisco snaps, and at this Reverb grins. 

He steps forward and roughly grabs Francisco’s face in one hand. “I’ll excuse you for trying to rile me into a scene because you’re dealing with a great loss, but you really don’t want to test me.” He lets go of his double’s face and cradles it in his hands instead. “Now. What do you need?”

Reverb loves watching the struggle in his doppleganger’s eyes, the way he tries to fight against who he _is_ , what he wants, how he desires to be taken apart by the only person who knows exactly how to do it. Francisco closes his eyes. “Look at me,” Reverb says. Francisco opens his eyes.

“I need you to dominate me tonight.”

“Good boy.” He tilts his head and stares carefully at the other man. “Physical restrains, no pain, no penetration.”

“Yes.”

“Safe word.”

“Colombia.”

Reverb grabs his face to firmly kiss him, letting their faces press together for a few moments before taking several steps back. “You know the rules.”

Francisco stands and begins methodically stripping, keeping eye contact, and Reverb’s heart fills with glee.

 

* * *

 

The visits become more frequent and less spread apart. Part of Reverb is concerned. The larger part doesn’t give a fuck.

 

* * *

 

“I don’t think this is healthy,” Francisco admits one night after a session. He’s lying in the bed, face clear of come or tear tracks, breathing back to a normal rate. Reverb snorts.

“No shit, Sherlock. Even a regular human would be able to tell that running to a different universe to avoid your reality was unhealthy.” 

“I didn’t just.” He sits up. “I mean. I’m so depressed and overwhelmed that I’m letting my evil double have his way with me multiple times a week. At this point I’m probably spending more time with you than I have with my actual friends.”

“As I’ve said in the past,” Reverb said as he climbed into bed, “you’re greater than any of your friends could ever dream to be and I don’t understand the value you’ve put in those relationships.”

Francisco shifts and raises one hand. “Can you just not, for one second?” His face looks like he’s back to wanting to cry, so Reverb nods his head.

“I just. I can’t talk to Barry anymore, Caitlin and Iris don’t understand at all, I want to be with my family but Dante passing makes me feel even further from them.” He closes his eyes. “And this feels like my only outlet now.”

It’s weird listening to his double talk about feelings. Weird and unsettling, Reverb decides, as the function of their relationship has never been an emotional connection. There’s no point - he understands exactly what Francisco is feeling and those feelings are useless. But Francisco is still soft, still allows too much room in his heart, still craves belonging with normal people.

“Caitlin suggested I go to grief counseling,” Francisco says with a sigh. “As if that’d help considering I can’t tell them that I’m a fucking meta and that my best friend is The Flash and refuses to help me fix things.”

“On the other hand, you can mention the other things to them if that’d make you feel better but still keep doing this.” Francisco turns to Reverb in shock. He shrugs. “Hey, there are worse things you could be doing than letting your double fuck you. At least you know I play it right.”

“No, you’re not telling me _not_ to go to counseling?”

Reverb laughs. “I’m you, remember? I know what you want. And,” at this he whispers, “it’s not like your parents can stop you or be any more disappointed in you at this point.” He gives Francisco a half smile. “Plus talking about feelings is awful and you’re still on that ‘connect with other people’ shit so. Go for it.”

Francisco gives him a small nod. Reverb turns out the light and lies down with his double, holding him in his arms.


End file.
